Conventionally, when a requested formed abrasive grain layer is formed by electroplating on a grinding wheel substrate (base metal) with use of a masking component, an electroplating method is mainly used as the production method of the electroplated grinding wheel. For example, the said method is done as follows.
First, as shown in FIG. 13, the surface 1a of the grinding-wheel substrate (base metal) 1, is masked by the masking component 2, excepting the area which should form the desired abrasive grain layer, and said grinding-wheel substrate 1 is dipped in the electroplating liquid with arranging the surface 1a upward.
Next, the super abrasive grains 3 are sprinkled on the non masking area 1b of the surface 1a. In addition, the super abrasive grains 3 are fixed by depositing the metal plating layer 4 by passing current between the surface 1a and the anodes arranged at opposite to the surface 1a, while the grinding stone substrate 1 is connected to a power cathode. Moreover, the masking component 2 is removed, and as shown in FIG. 14, the electroplated grinding wheel 6, in which a mono layer 5 of abrasive grains is formed on the grinding stone substrate 1, is obtained.